plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
How Zomboss Turns Into a Zombie
Story One day, back in the end of 2008, Zomboss was playing Bookworm Adventures. And yeah, his name was not Dr. Zomboss when he was a human. His name was Dr. Edgar George Lawrence. Lawrence: OHHH!!!! I died AGAIN! DAMMIT! OK, how many times do I die? SEVEN? NO! No way. This ain't fun. This Hydra is so OP! Gonna find a way to hack this! He googled so hard and finally got something called "Solver" Lawrence: Solver? What's this? Solver is an anagram solver tailored to BOOKWORM ADVENTURES? YAY! Now I can always spell long words! (downloads it, installs it, then runs it, as soon as he opened it, an error popped up) (Error message): "The program can't start because MSVCP711.dll is missing from your computer." Lawrence: WHAAAAAT?! Wait a minute, I'm gonna download that DLL thingy now. He googles again, downloads the file, puts it into his system folder. Lawrence: Now this SHOULD works. (opens the solver again) YAY! It works! Then his friend Franklin knocks his door. Franklin: Hello? Lawrence here? Lawrence: Yeah, hold on (opens the door) Oh hi Franklin! Franklin: Hi! You know what, I have a copy of GTA IV. Want it? Lawrence: Of course! You know, sometimes I need to be a cheapskate like this. Franklin: (laughs) OK, here. Hope that it works smoothly on your PC. Lawrence: Of course it will run! High-end PC FTW! Lawrence inserts the disk into his PC Lawrence: Well, let's see if this disk works. (an explosion comes from his PC) OHHHHH! What's that? That's not good at all! Franklin: What's going on? Lawrence: Dunno. Let's check the disk tray. (opens it, then a puff of green smoke comes from it, actually from the disk) Oh my! It's smoking green here! Franklin: Oh no, that's not good! Lawrence: It smells like something that I can't guess! The disk got exploded too. (cough) I'm worried that my disk tray got broken because of this. (puts the disk fragments into a plastic bag, then throws it to the trash can) Franklin: S... s... sorry for that. It's not my fault, right? Lawrence: You're right. Probably my disk tray behaves weirdly there. Franklin: Can I take your PC and try to fix the disk tray at home? I'm feeling guilty for that. Lawrence: Sure. If you want to. Franklin: OK. I'm going home now. Lawrence: K. (goes back inside) Well, gonna play PS3 now. Today's TV shows ain't no good at all. He turns on the PS3, and decided to play CoD 4 Modern Warfare with his friends online. Lawrence: Well, hmmm... so Chester's online, Alex's online, Ernest's online... let's play. (his head shakes frantically) what's going on with my head? NVM, probably something weird again. He didn't realize that the green smoke was actually some kind of virus Franklin made. He's pure evil! Lawrence: OH!!! I died again! Seems like I'm playing poorly now. Wait, what? My skin... turned green? What's going on to me? This ain't good, I need to go to a hospital now. Lawrence gets to his car, but it's too late since he's fainted right before he starts his car up. And, his head continuously shakes, and his upper part of head goes bigger and bigger. His body keeps getting more green, dark green, and you guessed it... Eight hours later... Lawrence (Zomboss): (wakes up) What's going on here? Well, forget it. I don't really know. He doesn't know his last name anymore. Also, the reason why he likes to eat brains will be explained below. Zomboss: Ummm. What's my last name BTW? What is it? HOW CAN I FORGET IT?! Dammit! NVM. Also, what the heck is MY FAVORITE FOOD?! I'm hungry and WANNA EAT! Looks like I'm having some kinda amnesia here. It ends with N, but don't know what's it. Raisin? No way. Muffin? No. I hate cakes. Pumpkin? No. Brain? Um... let me think... it also starts with B, but I dunno what. YES! BRAIN! Maybe... well, gonna find some brains to eat! And that's how he turns into a zombie, and starts all of these brain-eating madness. Category:Hows and Whys Category:Drek'TharSuperSword's Fanfics